I Hate Everything About You
by JustYourAverageJo
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesnt have nothin on this rebel. Analise Ugalde was born and raised in USA, Texas to be precise. These two headstrong school mates butt heads and shout constantly, yet when the tables turn and they both find that they share the same enemy...
1. Chapter 1

A dark grey and emerald plaid skirt sashayed around the supple thighs of a feminine figure, the hemline brushing just above the knees, allowing the freedom of long strides. Small feet encased in a pair of black, shiny doc-martins, low cut, below the ankle, laced up tightly. Instead of wearing knee-high socks, she wore ankle socks, emerald and just barely peeping out from the inside of her docs.

Slender digits tug the hemline of a pristine-white t-shirt down below her navel, so that it at reached the waist-line of the skirt which hung low upon her rounded hips. Small palms smoothed their way up a flat abdomen and then fingers turned, grasped the silky texture of the silver and emerald tie which was perfectly assituated around her neck, tucked properly into the white collar of her t-shirt. The fact that the shirt was short-sleeved was not noticed, considering the mandatory black robes which fit snugly over her shoulders, yet when reaching closer towards her slender wrists flared out around her hands. The emblem steamed onto the chest of her robes symbolized her part in the Slytherin House.

Black hair fell in a straight fall of silk to just below her shoulder-blades, her hair-style layered and tapered to her face, her bangs cut into a fringe which covered her left eye. Her fringe and the bottom of her hair, was tipped in red, almost crimson. Large, aquamarine optics peered forth from beneath long, almost blonde, eye-lashes. It was obvious that she had died her hair the color it was currently, because of the lightness of her eye-lashes and eyebrows. Her skin was far to pale to be natural, with a small spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her lips were far to full for fashion, pouty and red.

She glanced down to study her sharpened, crimson painted nails, eyeing the sharp points almost boredly.

"Analise Ugalde? Dumbledore will see you now." She rolled her eyes upwards into the back of her eye-sockets before stepping past Professor Snape with a sneer. You would figure that Snape would be on her side, she was a Slytherin, after all. But no. Of course not. Bloody Draco Malfoy was his little star student. She didn't even hurt him, not really. Blowing up his potion was his own bleedin fault. She huffed and walked into the large office.

" I didn't even do anything! I swear, its not like I made him that stupid. Honestly, its his own fault. He should just pay more attention to what he's doing next time!" Her thick, American accent pressed forth. Texan, to be exact. She had been here since first year, yet her accent never changed. She turned her eyes to allow them a quick survey of the room. Ugh. Draco was already here. She called him Draco, in order to annoy him. He went around with his 'James Bond' like introductions and then expected everyone to call him by his last name. Pathetic, really.

" Awww.. Blondie came to the Headmaster for help? Poor wittle Dwaco.." She pursed her lips and pressed her fingertips to them, then blew her warm breath against them, in a proper introductory 'blowing him a kiss'. She laughed at his startled, disgusted facial expression.

" Oh get over yourself, Draco." Before she turned back to Dumbledore. She respected the old man, yet she didn't try to hide her fierce personality when she was around him. He knew who she was, knew her personality, and he respected her for the fact that she didn't suck up.

" Well.. now.. Ana.. This is the fourth time this week, I'm afraid I'm going to have to find some sort of punishment.. " At Draco's smirk, Dumbledores light blue eyes twinkled in amusement when he finished his statement. " For the both of you." Draco sputtered and Ana laughed. " I think cleaning up one of the vacant classrooms..together.. will help settle the disagreement between the two of you. And if not, there's no desks for you to throw, Ana, so I should think Mr. Malfoy safe there." He winked, and Draco began to stutter again.

" You can't leave me in a room alone with Vampire!!!" Yes, he thought he was so witty, giving her that particular nick name. She hissed at him, her vampiric extensions flashing in his direction. He sneered, refusing to back down.

" You should have thought of that, before the matter was brought to me, after dinner. Third floor.. Second room on the left. Make sure to sweep, no magic. Very well.. " He inclined his head politely. " Please try to stay out of trouble, Ana." She allowed her lips to spread into a wide, impish grin.

" Alright mate. I'm not promising though!" She smirked and sauntered out of the professors office behind Draco, whom fairly stormed out of the room.


	2. Detention

The door is slammed open with such force, the oak ricocheted off of the wall, jarring and swinging back in towards the door-jam. A palm rises and presses forwards, so that the door slammed against her palm, instead of her face, preventing a possible broken nose.

She smirked and casually pushed the door away from her again and sauntered forwards. Her head tilted to an angle and her eyes searched out the room with careful precision. Hmm.. Nope. He definitely wasn't here yet. Might as well get this show on the road and clean up. God forbid Draco use a broom for Christ-sakes. She rolled her eyes, a natural habit of hers.

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and thought for a moment before whispering,

"Recusso!" Flicking her slender wrist and pointing her wand in the direction of the empty 'Professors Desk'. A black muggle looking stereo-system appeared. She grinned, loving the effects of magic. Waltzing her self towards the 'Stereo' she pushed play and relaxed as Mudvayne blared the song, ' Dig' into the air.

She slid her wand back into her robes inner pocket then grabbed a broom, dancing it across the room, sweeping in the process. She ignored the presence of Draco, as he entered and stared at his surroundings, aghast at the music blaring in his ears and the girl nimbly jumping around the room.

" I hope you do not call that spasmodic jumping around, dancing." She finally slowed to a stop as the song ended and canted her hips, bracing her feet apart firmly and planting one hand on her hip which jutted out just slightly, the other was held out at her side, grasping the broom. She lifted her chin, nose in the air, and glared down the bridge of said nose at him and his interruptions.

" Ugh. Can I help you, Draco? Better yet." She shifted quickly, her foot coming into contact with the bristles of the broom, swinging it outwards in his direction; she let go of the handle and watched it twirl through the air at him. She burst into laughter at his startled expression, watching as he just barely dodged he broom. The broom crashed into the door, the impact causing a startling sound. She continued to laugh, her arms crossed over her abdominal area and she leaned forth at the waist, eyes closed and laughter echoing back into their ears.

Draco growled and stalked forwards, his hands grasping her upper-arms and jerking her to an up-right position, shaking her violently back and forth,

" Do you never quit? Your games are childish and grow tiresome. Must you persist in your annoying ability to humiliate me?" She stopped laughing abruptly, her amusement fading into simmering anger.

" Why do you have your hands on my person? Desist with your touching and move along to the other side of the room, before I bloody well cut off your fucking hands!!" She lifted her arms up, through his, bent her elbows, and brought them down, hard, against his wrists, causing him to wince and release his grip upon her arms. She slid backwards, out of reaching distance, and smiled.

" Ah, can't touch this!" And danced in place. Draco rolled his eyes,

" Whatever, Vamp. Lets just get this over with, alright?" She sniffed at him, pretending to be offended, before shrugging and tossing a broom at him again, this time, he caught it, glaring at her.

"Thanks." Was muttered, she wrinkled her pert nose and poked her tongue out at him,

"Don't get use to it!" She snapped. Her form was already moving in the direction of the broom she had previously thrown. She leaned over, lifted the broom up and held it between her feet long enough to shrug her slender arms out of the robes. She lifted her arms above her head, robe in hand, and settled it, most precise like, upon the edge of the door. Turning back she began to sweep the floor again, making sure to sweep up a cloud of dust in Draco's direction. Laughing when he began to sputter and cough, then realized that she was doing it deliberately. She laughed, and then shrieked when the bottom of his broom came into contact with her rounded derriere. She paused, startled, staring at him wide eyed. Did he just... No.. Yes he did, that little prick!!

She whirled upon the equally wide-eyed Draco, whom in turn turned and ran behind the desk.

" I'm going to kill you, you little … !!!!" She jumped up onto the desk and glared down at him from her new night, lifting her broom above her head and swinging it down, twisting her body as he ran around the desk, catching him in the back of the head and sending him sprawling, he twisted, mid-air, in time to land on his back, staring up at her in astonishment, from which point she dropped the broom, laughing.

And in this bout of laughter, the door swung back open, a tall figure stood with a disapproving expression,

" What.. May I ask.. Is going on here?"


	3. Surprising Protector

The laughter died abruptly, Analise, startled, stumbled from atop the desk, her arms doing a wind-mill like motion to catch her balance, her foot slipped and she just barely managed to land on her feet. She straightened and crossed her arms firmly beneath her breasts and eyed Professor Snape as he arrogantly studied the two of them down the crooked length of his nose.

" Malfoy.. Ugalde.. ..? You see.. I'm waiting for another one of your randomly spouted explanations, come now, can't tell me cat got your tongue?" Draco rose from his embarrassing display upon the floor and dusted himself off, clear blueish grey optics narrowed, chilled.

" No, Professor. Vamp was just showing me one of her American dance moves. I slipped." Ana's eyes widened considerably and she stared at Draco, mouth agape. Did he just do what she thought…Why.. She allowed her lips to curve into a full-out-smile.

" Hah, yes, that's exactly what I was doing. Would you care to give it a go, Snape?" She teased purposefully. Pale lids slid over dark orbs, thin lips pursed in disapproval.

" I'll pass. You two are free to go, but next time.. " his gaze rested upon Ana, " I'll most assuredly be watching you." His droaning voice hurt her ears, so she winced and inclined her head, prancing to the door, she managed to get out over her shoulder,

" I'll be sure to bring ear-plugs to class Professor, then I wont have to walk out with a headache!" Then she ran out of the room, her hand automatically grasping her robe from the top of the door jam and her body darting lithely from the room and her long legs carrying her with long, floor-eating steps towards the end of the hall. She was already rounding the corner to head down the stairs towards the dungeons before she finally realized that someone was following her.


End file.
